Innocent Intentions, Painful Outcomes
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: Some more cute little demented writings. This one is shonen ai. I ma not telling the couple you will just have to read to find out. PLEASE R&R (^o^):::


**Title: Innocent Intentions, Painful Outcomes**   
**By: Tasumi Ashiru**   
**Shonen Ai Warning!!!**

  
  


**((Yue's POV))******

**If you ever loved me…**   
**Tell me then why you left**   
**Why you shoved me aside to a new master**   
**One, you knew could never love me as much as you had**   
**Someone you knew I could never love like I loved you.******

**If you ever loved me…**   
**Tell me why you died**   
**What was on your mind**   
**What in God's name were you thinking**   
**It certainly wasn't about Keroberus or me for that matter**   
**Do you think I would be happy standing there listening to you**   
**Saying how you would leave us forever**   
**Because you had to******

**If you ever loved me…**   
**Why did you ever drink that stuff**   
**You knew it would kill you**   
**And still you did it**   
**Claiming it was your time to go**   
**Your time to die**   
**I would have rather you had taken me with you**   
**It would have been kinder**   
**I could have stayed with you forever******

**If you ever loved me…**   
**Why did you make them**   
**That annoying moon girl and that panther**   
**Was I not good enough**   
**Had you ever loved me at all******

**If you ever loved me…**   
**Did you think I would stop searching for you**   
**Rummaging to the ends of the earth just to find some fragment of you**   
**Only to look in the mirror to see a fragment Sakura could not change**   
**Unlike YOUR cards and YOUR staff**   
**She has them changed but never me**   
**I will never change**   
**Only if you asked me I might**   
**But only you******

**If you ever loved me…**   
**Why were you reborn as that freak Eriol**   
**You were kinder than that**   
**Softer, sweeter than a thousand drops of honey**   
**And yet you chose to be him of all people**   
**The great Clow Read, now a little boy with too blue hair and a lack of obvious style**   
**Just look at Ruby moon and Spinel sun**   
**Ha what kind of demented names are those**   
**As least me and Keroberus had style and flare**   
**We were the envy of all sorcerers**   
**Everyone wanted guardians like us**   
**But you gave us life**   
**Not Eriol or anyone else but you******

**If you ever loved me…**   
**You would be here with me**   
**Not some faded image I stare at in my mind**   
**Blurring each day**   
**Getting dimmer and dimmer**   
**I am so afraid to forget you**   
**To forget what love was like**   
**What your kisses tasted like and your warm embraces felt like******

**If you ever loved me…**   
**Why did you leave me so cold**   
**Shivering in the darkness**   
**My wings wrapped around me, sitting by Sakura's bed**   
**Watching her like a dutiful guardian**   
**She asked me to be her friend**   
**I can't be**   
**Being her friend would betray you**   
**And you were the only one I swore never to betray**   
**Because I love you and you knew that**   
**Even as you sat there growing paler and paler**   
**I loved you**   
**Holding your hand in mine**   
**Clutching it for dear life**   
**Wishing you would stay with me forever**   
**But instead I watched you die**   
**Your soft black hair swept about your cheeks**   
**Making you look more like an angel than you already looked**   
**I wish you were here**   
**But Eriol even said you are dead**   
**I could search the world a million times and never find anyone like you**   
**Because you are dead**   
**That is what hurts the most knowing**   
**Knowing you are gone from me forever******

**If you ever loved me…**   
**Why did you make me fall in love with you**   
**Only to leave me**   
**I knew deep down it would never last**   
**But I prayed it would**   
**Because I needed you so much**   
**You knew that and yet you died**   
**Kissing me one last time**   
**The only intact memory of you I was allowed to keep**   
**And still you robbed me of them**   
**Each of them**   
**Each embrace, each scar I took defending you, each night you Made love to me**   
**But I still remember**   
**My body remembers what my mind forgets**   
**I know I will never forget you**   
**That is like asking a person to forget their family and lover all at once**   
**And I will not forget**   
**That is what pains you**   
**Knowing you left this wound on my heart**   
**That I will never let heal**   
**Knowing that your death hurt me more than a thousand magicians could have**   
**That is what kills you every time you look at me**   
**That is why I never see your ghost anymore**   
**Because you know it forces me to remember**   
**To remember moon lit nights soft rose petals and the sent of peach blossoms that clung to your hair**   
**To remember how you left me**   
**How you died in my arms**   
**Leaving me so very alone**   
  


**_((Clow's POV))_****__**

**_You say it like only you suffered, Yue…_**   
**_I have too, do you think I wanted this to end like some pathetic tragic fairy tale._**   
**_I would rather think not._**   
**_I always believed I had more style than that, apparently not._**   
**_You think I left you, only because I wanted to be free._**   
**_I did it so I could teach you one last lesson._**   
**_The thing you needed to learn to be human._**   
**_I had to teach you grief._**   
**_What it was like to cry your heart out over one person._**   
**_I admit that it was selfish on my behalf._**   
**_But it did work, no?_**   
**_At times I think too well._**   
**_You cling to each memory of ours like as though we will never be together again._**   
**_In this lifetime, that answer is no…_**   
**_But the next, I promise to be with you._**   
**_I swear it, my glittering moon angel._**   
**_Even if you don't believe me now, just wait._**   
**_Being up here is a thousand times better than there._**   
**_It's peaceful, quiet, and it give me time to remember one thing._**   
**_The most innocent of intentions may hold the harshest of penalties._**   
**_My intent was to make you human, I hurt you worse than I ever intended._**   
**_I wanted to see them eyes, those cat like silver eyes hold something in them besides unending love and happiness._**   
**_Instead I made you cold like the moon herself._**   
**_Your eyes swollen with more tears than a river holds water._**   
**_I am an idiot, I grievously admit that._**   
**_But I did it because I love you._**   



End file.
